Ghostfreaked Out: Fight scene
by mr. 96
Summary: A rewrite of the fight scene in Ghostfreaked Out based on what I wanted to happen. This is exactly how I think it should have happened. One-Shot.


**Mr. 96: Hello again! This is my first Ben 10 fic, besides Clash of the Fighters, which really doesn't count. Anyway, I was very disappointed by the episode "Ghostfreaked Out." Firstly, I hated the fact that Ben no longer had access to my very favorite alien! So I rewrote it . Needless to say, I don't own Ben 10, because If it were up to me, that episode never would've happened. Unless, of course, this scene were in it.**

"Together again! Just like old times!" Ghostfreak laughed. "And now I have the power of the Omnitrix!"

"Think again, vapor brain!" a voice called from nowhere. Ghostfreak—or rather, Zs'Kayr—looked around. That was _his _voice! "Tennyson! Where are you?" he called. "You can't have taken my shape! I left the Omnitrix forever!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another Ghostfreak, clad in the original suit, stepped out of the shadows. "But you left behind a little something when you did," it said, "Remember how Grandpa Max tracked you because you left spectral energy? My watch picked it up along with your suit and used it to re-activate this form!"

"But how did you escape being united with me?" Z'Skayr asked, moving back, "There's no way you could have freed yourself from my will!"

Ben/Ghostfreak sighed. "That's what happens when you try to go into something that's already intangible," he said, "I went invisible, flew away, and then called out from nowhere just to drive you insane!"

Z'Skayr smirked. "But you still can't beat me. As a full Ectonurite, I possess much more power than you could even hope to have!"

"Bring it on, vapor brain!" Ben said, his eye narrowing. He grabbed Z'Skayr and flew him into a wall. Z'Skayr smirked. "Do you really think that will work on me?" he said, becoming intangible and passing through, as he expected Ben to crash. "As a matter of fact, I didn't!" Ben said, also passing through.

"Big mistake. Intangible matter can touch other intangible matter!" Z'Skayr shrieked, slashing at Ben with his claws, tearing off some of the suit.

"Thanks for sharing!" Ben retorted, punching Z'Skayr in the face.

The two then grabbed each other, grappling in midair. Whenever one got the advantage, the two went in one direction, until the other fought back.

"You're no match for me!" Z'Skayr smiled, his hands around Ben's neck. "You're nothing but a fool, unable to use my power correctly! But with your DNA and the Omnitrix, I will be unstoppable!"

"Then it's time you saw the light!" Ben said, suddenly passing through Z'Skayr and grabbing his arms. (Note: Actual Ben 10 dialogue)

"Wait! What are you doing?" Z'Skayr screamed.

"Flying into the sun!" Ben shouted. "Duh!"

"Are you crazy?" Z'Skayr shrieked, "If you fly too close to the sun, it won't matter if you've got a suit on! You'll bun up no matter what form you are!"

"Whatever it takes!" Ben shouted. He started flying faster and faster, until finally he reached the outside of the atmosphere. Then he threw Z'Skayr into the sun.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Ben said, floating back down to the troposphere. "I'd better get back down before…" The Omnitrix started turning red. "Oh, come on!" he shouted, changing back. "Don't do this to me now!"

He started falling. The fall was actually quite long, so he had a lot of time to think about what would happen if he died. Mostly, he was quite upset about not getting the Gold Sumo Slammer belt before he died. It would've looked even better on him than the Omnitrix did. He looked back on his life, and besides the fact that he didn't get the Gold Sumo Slammer belt, it was pretty awesome. He turned into a superhero. He kicked butt. He turned into the most awesome aliens ever! Exept Graymatter, he thought. Every time he thought about what would happen if he actually picked him, he actually ended up turning into Graymatter, and he could tell you, it was not a good form to be trapped in.

He sighed. He thought he would appreciate all the attention he was getting from girls if Gwen didn't ever drive him crazy. If he could get over how Gwen annoyed him, he would have loved to score some babes with his powers.

"Guess this is it," he said, "I hope Gwen doesn't throw out Furry Freddy!"

He was prepared to die. Then, out of nowhere…..

He landed on his hoverboard. "I would have way too much trouble explaining to your parents why you wouldn't be coming back when summer was over!" Grandpa Max said. "And my chances there would be ruined if I had to explain why there was a Ben-shaped hole in Bancroft Academy's campus!" Gwen shouted.

"Thanks, guys," Ben said, "I think Ghostfreak's gone for now, but I'm definitely gonna hold back on using him from here on out. He's way too scary."


End file.
